lotrbfmefandomcom-20200214-history
Rohan
Rohan is a playable faction that appears in Battle for Middle-Earth ''as a standalone faction. It also makes an appearance in ''Battle for Middle-Earth II, however, it is labeled as Men. It is one of the two kingdoms that withstand Sauron's wrath and fight to free the people of Middle-Earth. Buildings * Farm (350 Resources) Farms are Rohan's main source of food. It provides resources to the player. Farms also provide the Food Bonus, which reduces the cost of cavalry. Rohan Farms also train Rohan Peasants. Resources that are gained by farms can increase in the campaign only, by increasing the Resource Multiplier. * Rohan Archery Range (300 Resources) The Archery Range is Rohan's main ranged unit building. It is used to train Yeoman Archers and Elven Warriors. The Archery Range needs to be Rank 2 to train Elven Warriors. It is also used to purchase upgrades for ranged units after it reaches Rank 2. Fire Arrows provide a bonus of 15 Damage. * Rohan Stable (600 Resources) The Stable is Rohan's main cavalry training building. It can be used to train Rohirrim Warriors and Rohirrim Archers. Their cost is reduced by the number of farms you currently own. It also provides upgrades for cavalry units. The Stable needs to get to Level 2 to purchase the upgrades. The Shield Upgrade provides a bonus of 80% Armor. * Rohan Armory (1500 Resources) The Armory is used to purchase upgrades. * Heroic Statue (150 Resources) The Heroic Statue is a building that gives the Leadership buff to nearby troops. It also provides the Hero bonus, reducing the cost of Heroes. * Rohan Well (200 Resources) The Well is a building used to heal nearby units while they are out of combat. Dead units will be revived as well. It also provides the Water Bonus, which reduces the cost of infantry. * Entmoot (5000 Resources) The Entmoot is Rohan's ultimate unit building. It is used to train Ents and Treebeard. The Ents will hold the council before it is built. If it is attacked, it will be built immediately and Ents will rally to its defense. Units * Rohan Peasants (100 Resources) Points: 10 Rohan's peasants fight for you. They can repair buildings. Can be recruited from the Farm. * Rohan Yeoman Archers (300 Resources) Points: 15 Rohan's main ranged unit. Can be trained from the Archery Range. * Elven Warriors (700 Resources) Points: 20 Rohan's elite ranged unit. Can be trained from the Archery Range after it reaches Rank 2. * Rohan Rohirrim Warrior (600 Resources) Points: 20 Rohan's main cavalry unit. Can be trained from the Stable. * Rohan Rohirrim Archer (1000 Resources) Points: 20 Rohan's secondary cavalry and ranged unit. Can be trained from the Stable. * Ent (1500 Resources) Points: 10 Rohan's ultimate unit. Can be trained from the Entmoot. Heroes See individually for more information. * Merry (100 Resources) A hobbit, that will fight for you. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * Theoden (1200 Resources) The King of Rohan. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * Eomer (1200 Resources) The leader of the outlawed Rohirrim. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * Eowyn (1200 Resources) The Shield Maiden of Rohan fights for you. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * Gimli (2500 Resources) The dwarf of the Lonely Mountain. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * Legolas (3000 Resources) The Prince of the Mirkwood Elves. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * Aragorn (3000 Resources) The heir to the Throne of Gondor. Can be recruited from the Citadel. Category:Factions